


Greetings from Severus

by LunaP999



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, deepperplexity's Snapemas 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaP999/pseuds/LunaP999
Summary: December 25th is Christmas but December 5th is Krampusnacht! During the Christmas season Krampus punishes naughty children who have misbehaved...like a certain potions master we know....For Snapemas 2020 prompt "Christmas Card."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Hearts and Cauldrons Discord Members





	Greetings from Severus




End file.
